


Oh No

by KilluaAndGun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun
Summary: A short noncon somnophilia killugon fic with Gon doing it to Killua.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a quick thread on Twitter at 4 am and now it's here so I can have it saved. Maybe someone will like it? :3c

Gon loves to tease Killua in his sleep~   
Especially with his mouth! 

He loves hearing the cute whimpers and gasps the boy makes in his sleep as Gon runs his tongue along his shaft. He'll keep doing this until Killua cums in his sleep or until he wakes up. Whichever comes first~

Eventually, he gets brave enough to take it further with Killua. The act of doing lewd things to Killua in his sleep just excites Gon to no end. But eventually, this excitement runs out and he's craving more. Much more.

So one night he 'accidentally' puts some sleeping pills in Killua's drink. He's hoping they work. He knows Killua has resistances against poisons and such so Gon is praying this work. He even got the strongest pills he could buy. He does not want him waking up during this.

He didn't want to know what Killua would think if he woke up during this. So about an hour or so after Killua took the pills, he is out cold in bed. Gon's plan is finally coming to fruition. Once he knows Killua is out, that's when it starts.

He begins undressing the knocked out boy. He only needed to do the bottom half because that was all he was going to use for the rest of the night. Good thing Killua was wearing loose boxers and shorts which made it easier for Gon to undress him.

After Gon got his clothes off as well, he grabs some lube from the bedside table and puts some on his growing erection. Slowly stroking himself over the sleeping boy. Once his cock was fully hard and covered in lube, he positions himself so his cock was at Killua's hole.

With a single thrust, he pushes himself inside of Killua. Killua let out a whimper as Gon didn't stretch out Killua beforehand. Basically forced himself in. Gon was loving this. Even though he had sex before, this felt different.

The rush of excitement he was having for raping his friend. It was like nothing he ever felt before and he was loving every second of it. Everything he was doing wasn't even waking Killua even a little bit. He's so glad he got those extra-strong sleeping pills.

Gon fucked Killua senselessly for hours it seemed. Cumming inside Killua multiple times until he was overflowing. Once Gon's 'heat' was over, it was close to morning. As his mind begins to clear, that's when panic sets in.

What was he going to do? What was Killua going to do to him when he finds out? As he panicked, he quickly cleaned up after himself before Killua woke up. Hiding all the evidence of what happened. Trying to figure out what to tell Killua why is ass hurt so much.

A few minutes later, Killua woke up and before Gon could do anything Killua asked rubbing his head, "W-What did you do...?" 

Gon froze.


End file.
